


Word of Mouth

by DoreyS (DoreyG)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enthusiastic cunnilingus, Everybody Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyS
Summary: Ben, to her surprise, is the exact opposite of a selfish lover.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39
Collections: Return to the Iron Triangle - January 2020





	Word of Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/gifts).



Ben, to her surprise, is the exact opposite of a selfish lover. It's not that he has no desires, he definitely wants things and has no trouble showing it, but he seems perfectly happy to put her first most of the time. It's intoxicating, after a life spent mostly ignored.

She makes the most tentative suggestion, gives the most obscure hint, and he hurries to indulge her. Like when she makes a passing comment about his mouth and he immediately goes to his knees and slides between her thighs.

She hitches in a breath, excited and slightly nervous all at once, but eagerly spreads her legs for him at the same time. He gives her a small smile in response, and runs his hands up her thighs - stroking the trembling muscles until she's a little more relaxed.

When she's finally eased underneath him he hooks his thumbs underneath her leggings and rolls them down her legs. Her underwear soon follows, quickly discarded beneath his worshipful gaze. He always looks at her like she's some kind of goddess, the most gorgeous woman he could ever hope to see. It's intoxicating.

He starts off slowly, almost tentatively as if he's still giving her room to adjust. He presses soft kisses against her at first, the lightest of touches seemingly designed to drive her mad. It's like he wants to appreciate her a little, before he takes her apart entirely.

She's spent far too much of her life being patient, though. She makes an irritated noise and winds her fingers through his hair, yanks him against her more firmly. He's brought her more pleasure than she ever thought possible, she wants more of that now as opposed to this relentless tease.

He obeys her, with an amused rumble that sends her shaking with pleasure. He finally opens his mouth and flicks out his tongue. She shudders, as he parts her folds and delves in to find more sensitive places. He's still slightly tentative, still taking it deliberately slow, but the actual touch of his tongue is so much better than she ever imagined.

She groans, low in her throat, and rocks her hips up against his mouth. Tentatively at first, slightly worried about putting him off, but with more confidence as he only moans against her. Pleasure is starting to rise within her, a bubbling joy that feels much like flying.

Encouraged by her obvious enthusiasm, he starts to increase his pace and pressure. His tongue flickers out, less teasing and more deliberate. He finds her clit easily and sucks on it, sending sharp pleasure flaring through her. Finds that little nub within and lavishes it with his tongue, sending her arching off the bed with the sensation of it.

She makes a high pitched noise, a probably embarrassingly high pitched noise if she cared at all about dignity at the moment, and clutches at his hair even more tightly. Already she's finding it hard to think, all coherent thought swallowed neatly by the buzz of pleasure brought by his tongue.

He takes her noises as encouragement, he's always been smart like that. He sucks at her clit once more, then focuses very firmly on the nub. He presses his lips against it, swipes his tongue over it, shifts just slightly so he can suckle hard at it. He even briefly, gently, closes his teeth over it - not enough to hurt, but just enough for her to feel the pressure.

She feels out of control, practically boiling up out of her skin. Her fingers are still tight in his hair, tight enough that she must be close to hurting him. She can't stop her hips from bucking up against his face, utterly overwhelmed. She's moaning constantly now, a long cascade of noise that she couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

To be fair, at least he seems to be losing a little control too. He applies himself to his chosen task with even more enthusiasm than before, his movements growing more uncoordinated as he does so. He arches up into her grip on his hair as he laps at her. He grips her hips tightly as he mouths at her nub, not restraining her but rather urging her on. He responds to her moans with rumbles of his own, desperate noises that she feels all the way through her.

She's weak under the pleasure now, shaking and practically on the edge of sobs. All she can feel is the heat of his mouth against her, the growing pleasure in her belly making it possible to focus on nothing else. She feels undone, unchained, like something brand new and absolutely wonderful.

And he closes his teeth gently over her clit, one last time…

She can hold back no longer, and has no particular desire to do so. She heaves one last dry sob, and then her hips jerk as she comes apart against him. For a long few moments there's nothing but burning pleasure, her vision whiting out and her body shaking as she comes down from her high.

When she finally comes back to herself a little it's to the feeling of him pressing a gentle kiss against her thigh. He smiles up at her from between her legs, a small but absolutely genuine thing. Even after all this time he only seems to feel comfortable showing happiness around her. Even after all this time, she's the only one he trusts enough to be vulnerable with.

She smiles back down at him, pleased, and grabs his shoulders to haul him back on top of her. Because wrapped in his arms, with his weight on top of her and the pleasure he gave her still lingering in her system, is where she feels safe too.


End file.
